Sparkster vs Mario III
by RocketKnighter
Summary: Sparkster and Mario clash once again! Who will win?
1. Red Rival Returns

**_SPARKSTER _VS MARIO  
III**

**Kingdom of Zephyrus**

Much has happened since Sparkster and Mario defeated Bowser. The Kingdom of Zephyrus has been repaired and everything is back to normal. Sparkster has hung up his armor, but still feels like he'll be using it soon enough. Jack, Sparkster's son, has graduated from Sparkster's homeschooling for teaching him to be a Rocket Knight. Sparkster has given Jack his approval of being a full-fledge warrior. Jack now stands by Sparkster's side, and fights with alongside his father to protect the kingdom from threats. But, sadly, nothing has happened since the attack from the Mushroom Kingdom folks. But Jack and Sparkster still have that urge to fight again.

"Sparkster, don't you think you're hetting too old to be fighting again?" Anna, Sparkster's wife, says.

"What? I am only old when I believe I can't defend you anymore, and that day hasn't come yet. I still have the skills, and even more wisdom. I will fight until the day I die!"

"I know that, Sparkster. I am just worried that that day will come sooner thn you think."

Sparkster kisses Anna on the cheek and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"You have nothing to worry about. I won't let you down. I'm not going to die any time soon."

Sparkster reassures her with another kiss on the cheek and a hug. Sparkster then goes outside and looks at his armor hanging in the shed. He stares at it for a minute and then back to the yard. He looks up at the sky, just waiting and wanting some more action. But before he goes back inside, he sees a flying airship blocking the sunlight from Zephyrus. Sparkster recognizes the symbol on the airship.

"Mario.."

Sparkster runs for his armor, jetpack, and sword. After suiting up for battle, Sparkster flies for the airship to stop the assault from it. Sparkster flies far and reaches the bridge of the airship. There, he breaks in to see minions that look like mushrooms. Sparkster runs past them and for the captain's quarters. Sparkster breaks down the door to see Mario standing in the middle of the room with his back to Sparkster.

"...Sparkster..I'm so happy-a to see-a you again-a."

Mario turns around and looks into Sparkster's hate-filled eyes.

"You got here faster-a than I would have-a ever suspected-a."

"Shut up, Mario! Why are you going to attack us? We made a treaty! I helped you and you helped me! We are allies!"

"Not anymore-a. You see, I have been realizing-a that the Mushroom-a Kingdom isn't quite as big-a as-a your kingdom-a. So-a, we are here to make our territory bigger-a! It isn't personal-a, just business!"

"Mario, you fat bastard! You can't do this! I won't let you conquer our land just because of your jealousy and greed!"

Sparkster feels a bump on his head, and collapses.

* * *

Yep, the third addition to the series.


	2. Short Lived the King

**Zephyrus**** Castle**

Sparkster wakes up tied to a pole, and sees Mario standing by King Zebulous, also tied to a pole. Sparkster looks around. His famiy is no where in sight. Good, they must've made it out, he thought. Sparkster also sees Princess Sherry tied up as well. His skull throbbing from the bump on his head.

"Yes, he is awake-a. Now then, lets-a get-a started!"

Mario takes out a dagger and points it at Sparkster.

"What..what are you doing, Mario?"

"Ah-ah-ah. Don't let me spoil-a it for you-a. I'm-a sure you'll find out soon enough-a."

Mario takes the dagger away from Sparkster and stabs King Zebulous in the stomach. His blood is dripping down the ropes and into the hands of Mario. Mario takes the dagger out of the king and watches him die, blood pouring out of King Zebulous' mouth. Sparkster pukes in his mouth a little, but is still able to keep it down.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! The King is-a dead!"

Mario turns to Sparkster.

"Now that-a I killed-a the king-a, I rule-a! Anyone who subjects-a my rule-a will be executed-a!"

"No, Mario! I won't let you rule my kingdom!"

Princess Sherry yells at Mario, not the first time a woman yelled at a man.

"What a mouthy-a princess you have-a, Sparkster. She will-a make a worthy-a sacrafice-a!"

Mario puts the blade to Sherry's neck.

"Wait! Kill me. But let her go."

"Ahh...how about I-a kill you-a both, and be done with-a this threat-a!"

Mario puts the dagger back to Sherry's throat.

"Time to-a die, Princess-a Sherry!"

"Nooo!"

Jack flies through the window and takes out his sword. Jack then cuts free his father, and Sparkster jumps to his feet and picks up his sword, which was taken by Mario when he was tied up. Sparkster then locks swords with Mario while Jack freed Sherry.

"Stop it, Mario! You know I can defeat you again!"

"You-a wish, Sparkster! I have-a been practicing in my swordplay-a. Let's see how this will end!"

Mario pushes Sparkster back and swings at him. The blade didn't hit, but Sparkster was just able to dodge it. Sparkster counters with a blow to the chest. The gash in Mario's torso quickly bled out.

"Ahh...I hate-a you! But this won't-a be the last-a time we see-s eachother, Sparkster!"

Mario ties on a cape and runs over to Princess Sherry. Mario then quickly grabs her from Jack and flies off into the sky. Sparkster reacts by turning on his jetpack and chasing Mario. Sparkster is able to reach him, but Mario pulls some tricks.

"Sparkster, you just don't-a give up."

Mario shoots fire out of his hand and hits Sparkster. The flame ran up his armor and Sparkster pat it out. Mario then shoots three more fireballs and Sparkster is able dodge, dodge, but gets hit in the face with the last one. With his face on fire, Sparkster flies away from Mario and lands in a pool of water. His jetpack gives out and Mario is able to get away. Now with a huge burn mark on his right cheek and put out jetpack, Sparkster walks back home. His wife treats his wound and talks to him.

"Sparkster...you could've died out there. I wish you wouldn't put yourself in that kind of danger."

"Anna, it's my duty being a Rocket Knight! By not fighting, it's like having a drivers license, but not driving! What honor am I going to bring sitting in my chair reading the newspaper, wishing I could still defend my family and the people of this kingdom?"

"Sparkster, I don't want you getting hurt! How are you going to be a husband, when all you do is fight?"

"I fight for this kingdom! I don't just fight because I want to see things die!"

"Well, Sparkster, I want a husband with love for me!"

"I do love you! Why can't you understand that I am just doing my job? I have to fight! It's my duty as a Rocket Knight!"

"Sparkster, just promise me that you'll come back to us in one piece."

"I promise, Anna. I promise."

Sparkster and Anna embrace in a hug, and Anna sets her head on Sparkster's shoulder.

"There's another thing, Anna."

"What?"

"When Mario returns, he'll return with an army..an army of many soldiers. I'm the only soldier Zephyrus has except for..."

"No...Don't mention his name."

"Well, that's the thing, Anna. I'm gonna have to find him and ask for his help in battle."

"You can't! He won't help you! He'd rather kill you than help you!"

"Well, that's the risk I'll have to take. I'll have to find Axel Gear and ask for his help, no matter the consequence..."

* * *

Sparkster sets off to find Axel Gear and ask for his aid in battle!

REVIEW!


	3. The Enemy of My Enemy

Sparkster walks up to a gaint manor.

"Well, this is it. Axel Gear's place."

Sparkster puts on a jacket and a hat to disguise himself. He knocks on the door three times, and a butler answers.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm here to see Mr. Axel today."

"Ah, yes. Come in."

Sparkster walks in and the butler calls for Axel Gear to come down the enormous stairway. Axel Gear comes down and walks up to the butler, exchanging whispers.

"Someone wants to see me?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'll take care of him."

Axel Gear unknowingly walks up to his enemy.

"State your business, stranger."

"I need your help."

"Look, I ain't got all day, alright? What you want?"

Sparkster takes off his disguise and Axel Gear's eyes grow huge.

"Sparkster! What the hell are you doing here?"

Axel Gear growns angry, and his face red.

"Axel, I know I'm not the first person you want to see today."

"Damn right!"

"But dammit, I need your help. Armies of soldiers will march on Zephyrus soon. I don't know when, but soon. I need you to...help me defeat them in battle."

Axel Gear has a huge smile on his face.

"Sparkster...needs me? Ha..haha..hahahahahahahahhahahaha! What is this? Your reputation not proceeds you? You're the Rocket Knight everyone is talking about. And Sparkster, the man who defeated empire after empire, including myself, needs the help of his rival? This is great. Too great! I love this moment of humiliation for you! Hahahahahahaha!"

"Axel, I know this is a sign of weakness for me-"

"No shit! Hahahaha!"

"But Axel Gear, if you help me, your reputation will proceed you the other way."

"Other way? I'm living the life, man! I got a mansion, a butler, if I go the other way, I'll end up like a bum!"

"But the way people will remember you will be the other way around."

"Like how? Why does this concern me? Zephyrus doesn't like me! I sure as hell don't like the people in it! You say I can be a hero? I love killin' them more that I do being one!"

"Then let's have a duel! If I win, you help me."

"And if I win, you leave and never come back!"

Axel Gear walks over to a wardrobe and signals Sparkster to come here. Sparkster follows Axel to the wardrobe and Axel opens it. Inside is his armor. A red torso piece with black leggings and red boots. Axel Gear puts on his...gear..and walks out to a platform on his lawn. Axel Gear turns on his jet pack.

"What are you doing?"

"We're Rocket Knights, aren't we? I would expect us to have our duel in the skies!"

Axel Gear ascends about thirty more yards. Sparkster looks at the ground and thinks. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"Come on, Sparkster. I don't have all day to fight you once more!"

With that last thought, Sparkster jetted up to Axel Gear and locked blades with him. Axel's long, purple, spike-pronged sword is skidding and creating sparks with Sparkster's short, straight, pale blue sword. Axel Gear smacked Sparkster across the face, and sliced Sparkster in the arm. The blade bounced off, but the impact jerked and pained Sparkster's shoulder. Sparkster then came back with an uppercut to Axel's chest. The blade slid along the armor of the Black Knight, and Axel held his chest for a moment.

"Give up, Axel?"

"No, not yet. This is far from over!"

Axel Gear takes his sword and lands hits on the hero five times. After all of that, Sparkster is left floating in the air holding his heart.

"Give up, Sparkster?"

"Not likely, Axel!"

Sparkster slashes, slices, and swings his blade around and lands a ten hit combo on Axel Gear. Axel Gear puts his hand on his head.

"A minor injury, is that the best you can do?"

But before Sparkster could do anything, Axel Gear's eyes widened, and Axel Gear plummeted to the ground below. He hit the surface, and Sparkster flew down to see the damage.

"I win."

Axel Gear looks up at Sparkster.

"Alright, I'll help you."

* * *

Will Axel Gear be true to his word?

REVIEW!


	4. Training With My Frenemy

**Axel Gear's Mansion**

"Axel, why did you give up?"

"I didn't give up! You wounded me, and I lost. That's it."

"Okay, well, if you get wounded in battle, don't play possum. It'll get you killed."

Axel Gear grinds his teeth but calms himself.

"Where do you train?"

"Out here, in the courtyard. James, my butler, puts up dummies, wood cut-outs, and targets. We can prepare our fighting abilities here until Mario comes."

Sparkster and Axel Gear prepare their swords.

"I still don't understand why I need to help you. Mario's men won't attack me."

"Trust me. They'll look at your mansion and see a little asset against them. They'll kill you and burn your place to the ground."

"Well, I am a Rocket Knight, you know. I can defend myself."

"No, you can't. Because I can't, and I have defeated you before."

Axel looks at the ground and back up to Sparkster. He nods, and James prepares targets and other objects for Axel and Sparkster to train on. Axel Gear takes out a dummy with one blow to the head. Sparkster stabs one, cuts another's throat, and then slices one in half. Axel Gear looks at Sparkster, and sees the progress he has made. Axel Gear gets furious, and starts to take even more targets out. One they have cleared them out, James sets out targets far away from the two soldiers.

"This is a projectile test. You must see how far your bursts go before dying out."

Sparkster nods and makes a ball of fire come out of his sword. The projectile quickly dies within seconds, only going about ten yards.

"Ha! Let me show you how it's done."

Axel Gear takes his sword and a purple fire-spike travels a long distance, hitting the target and breaking it.

"You build up your attacks, and they become powerful, but it won't help you if your enemies are far away. You make short, controlled bursts. You must make long distance bursts that aren't as powerful, but go a long distance. Your technique is good if your enemies are close, like say a crowd hording around you, but learn my technique for far away enemies. Try again."

Sparkster nods and James sets up another target. Sparkster takes a deep breath, swings his sword, and makes a long spike of fire that traveled far and hits the target. The target breaks and Sparkster turns around to look at Axel Gear, who has a surprised look on his face.

"There you go. Your turn."

Sparkster walks behind Axel Gear, and waves his hand to signal that he can go ahead. Axel takes a moment, and then James prepares three targets.

"I'll show you to rapid fire."

Axel Gear takes his sword and swings it three times. The bursts from the blade fly, and hit all three targets. Sparkster looks ahead in awe. Axel Gear steps back and makes a "beat that" gesticulation with his hand. Sparkster rolls his eyes and steps forward. Sparkster tells James to put up five targets, and takes a deep breath. Sparkster swings his sword and makes a giant burst come out. Axel Gear laughs at Sparkster's giant fireball, knowing that it will dies within seconds. But Sparkster's giant ball of fire breaks into five different spikes of fire and they all hit the targets. Axel Gear looks at Sparkster in astonishment.

"You are ready to fight."

* * *

**Mushroom Kingdom**

Mario is standing in front of his king, holding the opossum princess.

"Mario, you brought the princess of the Zephyrus kingdom?"

"Yep. Aren't-a you proud-a?"

"NO! Your orders were not to kidnap a girl! Your orders were to invade the Kingdom of Zephyrus! I won't let you keep this damsel here!"

"But-a.."

"No, your words won't pursuade me."

"I want something-a, your highness!"

"What?"

"...I want my brother back!"

* * *

REVIEW!


	5. Cloning and Killing

****

Mushroom Kingdom

"What?"

"You-a heard me! I want-a my brother!"

"Your brother was killed by Sparkster. There's nothing we can do."

"Clone him! We have-a the technology! Make a clone-a of him."

"You people are insane! Sparkster will be here to kill all of you! Just watch!"

"Take her back to Zephyrus, Mario. She has no right to be caught in this nonsense."

"She is the princess-a! We can draw the opossums right-a into our-a trap!"

The old king strokes his beard for a moment.

"Alright, Mario. She will make a great hostage!"

"I will not be held hostage by a mushroom and an Italian midget! I am royalty! I deserve to be treated like it!"

Mario throws Princess Sherry into the dungeon, and laughs at the irony of his actions.

"This is not what I had in mind!"

Mario walks up the stairs and back into the throne room.

"Now, about-a the offer..."

"Sparkster killed him. He is dead, and there's nothing we can do about it."

"We can-a take his body and-a make a clone from a strand of-a hair!"

Mario walks over to the window and looks out at the scenery.

"On a planet, life-a is created. But-a death comes as well. We-a can reverse-a death and-a make life-a new."

The old king snaps his fingers.

"Bring in the cloning device."

Three short mushroom people bring in a large tube.

"Alright, Mario, find Luigi's body and break off a strand of hair. Bring it back, and we'll make a clone of your brother..but first-"

The king walks over to a balcony he has outside his window.

"Hear me, citizens of Mushroom Kingdom! We must gather all men and prepare for an attack on Zephyrus!"

People down below cheer and holler.

"Go now!"

All of the men go into a large hut, where they suit up for battle.

* * *

**Kingdom of Zephyrus**

Sparkster and Axel Gear are training, when they hear a noise.

"Axel Gear, are you ready?"

"I've been ready for days!"

Sparkster and Axel Gear take out their swords, and see hundreds-no, thousands of Mushroom Kingdom soldiers, armed with guns and swords, marching on the plains! Sparkster turns on his jetpack and flies toward the army. He takes out his sword and shoots fire-spikes out at the army. Three killed, two wounded. Good start, he thought. Axel Gear follows Sparkster into the heart of the war. Axel Gear lands and slices three soldiers, killing them. One sneaks behind him, but Axel Gear turns on his jetpack and burns the mushroom-man behind him to death. Axel is shot in the soldier, but his armor takes the impact and gets a little dented. Sparkster listens to the men giving their lives for one man's wantings, their screams, their fright, their war cries. All because of Mario.

"Axel! I've got an idea!"

"What is it?"

Sparkster looks down at a little piece of land and looks up at Axel, who understands what he is meaning. The two land and turn their jetpacks to full blast. The flames from the jetpacks catch fire to every soldier around them, killing most, wounding the rest. Most of the army still lie ahead, and Sparkster and Axel Gear fly forward to extiguish the large pack of mushroom soldiers. Axel Gear lands and kills many with his long-distance attacks. Sparkster prefers close-range combat, so lands next to enemies and kills them with the blade of his sword. Once in a while, Axel Gear will tell Sparkster to "hit the deck" when he fires off spikes of fire. Sparkster will drop down to the ground and watch as many Mushroom-Kingdomers get stabbed by a spike of fire into their hearts. Sparkster stands back up and gives a "thumbs up" to Axel Gear for good aiming. Axel takes a bow and flies ahead with Sparkster. The hours go by, and daybreak become dusk. Sparkster and Axel Gear made a good team today, oddly enough, and saw the Mushroom soldiers retreat back to their camp.

"Should we go?" Sparkster asked.

"Yeah. We will go in when they are asleep, and massacre their base!"

"Sounds horrific..but it's that or rest. And we can get this done if we go now..okay."

Sparkster and Axel Gear walk to the base instead of flying, since their jetpacks are very loud, they didn't want to give out warnings of themselves. Onec at the base, Axel Gear takes out his sword and runs toward a hut with many soldiers sleeping, as Sparkster will take out the guards. Sparkster jumps onto the hut and takes out his sword, and waits for the guards. Once he spots them, he leaps and stabs them in the neck. Axel Gear is clear to enter the hut.

"It's showtime!"

Axel Gear sneaks in, and slits one's throat, another's, another is stabbed. Sparkstert takes one side and Axel Gear takes the other. With Sparkster taking out out the right ones, and Axel the lefts, it will be done in half the time. Axel Gear is done with his side, he stabbed them all, but Sparkster missed one.

"Shit! One's not in their bed!"

The sirens go off. Sparkster and Axel Gear fly into the darness of night, while the sergeants walk in the huts to see what has happened.

* * *

Predictions?

Please REVIEW THE DAMN STORY! I WANT TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS!


	6. Paying The Price

**Mushroom Kingdom **

A man charges into the throne room where the king is sitting in his chair.

"Sir! Something bad has happened!"

"What? What happened?"

"Someone broke into the armies base last night! They killed the guards and all of the sleeping soldiers!"

"Sparkster.."

"Our evidence shows more than one person did it, sir."

"The it was Sparkster and his son, Jack. Any soldiers left?"

"Just Sergeant Major Wheeler and Lieutenant Colonel Jost, sir"

"All those men...just those two lived?"

"Yes, sir. The rest of the men were either stabbed or got their throats cut."

"Dammit Sparkster! Oh well, we've got a rookie joining us today. Everybody knew him, but he left. Now, he's back, and he'll fight along the side of Mario!"

"Who is it, sir? Wait...Luigi?"

"Yes..Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

Sparkster breaks through the window of the throne room.

"Sparkster?"

"Time to die, King Toadstool!"

Sparkster takes his sword and cuts off the king's hand, and then the other, and the feet until the king is nothing but a stump of flesh.

"No, Sparkster! Please no!"

"Sorry, but your kingdom must pay the price of Mario killing _my_ king!"

Sparkster slashed his sword and cut off the head of the king. The man standing in the room tried to run away, but Sparkster shot a fire spike at the man's leg, and he quickly fell down. Sparkster walked over to the crawling man. He picked him up by his head.

"Where's Mario?"

"I don't know!"

"You'd better cough up the information unless you want to die!"

"I really don't know! He left for somewhere last night and hasn't come back yet!"

"Thanks."

Sparkster raised his sword to kill the man.

"No! Please no, please!"

"Your begging buys time...but it can't save your life."

Sparkster stabs the man n the stomach, and he falls over puking out blood. Mario runs in with a strand of hair in his hand.

"Sparkster! Why-a?"

"You killed my king! I made your kingdom pay the same price!"

Mario runs past Sparkster and injects the piece of hair into a box.

"What the hell?"

The box lights up, and after ten seconds of weird sounds and lights, a tall man dressed in green steps out of the tube.

"..."

"Luigi?"

"Mario?"

Mario shakes hands with his brother, and Axel Gear flies through the window.

"Sorry I'm late, Sparkster."

"Your arrival time is the last in my mind, Axel."

Axel Gear looks over at the two brothers, and looks at Sparkster.

"Who're they?"

"Mario and Luigi..two brothers that are a better team than any other people I know."

"Alright, let's kill them!"

Axel Gear runs to kill Luigi, but the two shoots fireballs out of their hands and the flames hit Axel i the face. Axel screams for a moment, but pats out the fire on his face and takes out his sword. The two brother takes out mallets.

"So-a, Sparkster. You killed me years ago-a.."

"Yeah, heh, that I did."

"Luigi, don't rush to fight-a him. He's good at his swordplay-a."

"Well, here we are, Mario. One-on-one again."

"Sparkster! I'll take Luigi! You take Mario!"

Sparkster nods and takes out his sword. Axel Gear runs over to Luigi and takes out his sword.

"This is it, Sparkster! Let's go!"

"Right!"

"Luigi! Let's do this-a!"

"Yes-a, Mario!"

Sparkster and Axel Gear lock their blades with Mario and Luigi's mallets.

* * *

Up next, the final battle! Team Rocket Knights VS Super Mario Brothers!

Review!


	7. Sparkster VS Mario

**Mushroom Kingdom Castle Throne Room**

Sparkster locks his blade with Mario's mallet. Sparkster pushes back Mario and shoots a fireball, but Mario shoots one out of his hand and they explode on impact.

Axel Gear gains the upper hand in his combat with Luigi. Luigi shoots a green fire from his right hand and hits Axel with it. Axel blocks his face with his hand, and continues to walk toward the cowering Luigi. Axel Gear raises his arms to strike Luigi, but Luigi smacks Axel in the groin with his mallet. Axel Gear falls to the floor for a moment, but gets back up groggily and gets smacked in the face by Luigi's mallet.

Sparkster runs toward Mario with his sword ready. Mario whacks Sparkster's sword out of his hands and brings back his mallet. Mario swings, but Sparkster misses it and gets on the ground. Sparkster crawls toward his fallen sword and kicks Mario in the chest when Mario attempted to hit Sparkster while he was on the ground. Sparkster reaches his sword and shoots a fire-spike at Mario. Mario dodges, and the fire-spike hits chandelier above Mario. The chandelier falls and topples Mario.

Axel Gear spits out some blood from the smack to the face. Luigi raises his arms to strike Axel in the skull, and Axel Gear stabs his sword in Luigi's testicles. Luigi screams and holds his groin. Axel Gear takes his sword and slashes at Luigi. Luigi, surprisingly after that painful stab, was able to duck and punch Axel in the gut. Axel Gear holds his stomach, but was able to cut Luigi on the arm. Luigi held his nuts, and stood up and smacked Axel Gear on the head with his mallet. Axel Gear held his head, and Luigi took Axel's sword and pierced Axel Gear in the chest with it. Axel Gear held his chest, and fell to the ground.

Sparkster looked over at Axel Gear.

"Nooo!"

Sparkster went over and pulled the sword out of Axel's chest. Luigi went over and pulled part of the chandelier off of Mario.

"Axel.."

"Ughh...Sparkster..kill him..you may have been my enemy...but this was fun..fighting on your side...when you return home..tell the people of Zephyrus...I am sorry.."

Sparkster had one tear roll down his cheek, and he put his hand on Axel Gear's head. Axel Gear closed his eyes.

Luigi put his hand on Mario's face.

"Mario."

"Luigi-a...do me one last favor.."

"What is it-a, Mario?"

"Kill..Sparkster."

Mario lowered his head and closed his eyes. Luigi looked over at Sparkster.

"You...you did-a this!"

"Yes, and you killed my friend. We are even."

"No! We aren't-a even until we're dead!"

Luigi raised his mallet.

"Alright, Luigi. Let's finish this!"

The two locked their weapons. Sparkster pushed back Luigi and sliced his arm. Luigi raised his mallet and hit Sparkster right in the gut. The two wounded warriors hit eachother once more. Sparkster stabs Luigi in the head, while Luigi was able to smash Sparkster's head on the ground. After a moment, Sparkster stood up and limped down to where Princess Sherry is locked up. He breaks off the lock and she hugs him for saving her.

"Sparkster.."

Sparkster looks her glistening eyes.

"How are you able to do it? You've saved the kingdom countless times..."

Sparkster takes a deep breath.

"I never wondered why..I always just..stood in the heart of battle. I've lost many friends..I guess I got lucky.."

Princess Sherry kisses Sparkster on the cheek. Sparkster takes Sherry in his arms, and turns on his jetpack.

* * *

REVIEW!


	8. Epilogue

Sparkster lands in the courtyard of the castle. He drops off Sherry, who thanks him with one more big, wet kiss on his cheek. Sparkster smiles and salutes her before flying off into the dark abyss of night. He lands in his backyard and walks in his house, where his wife and son are there to greet him and hug him.

"Dad! You're home!"

"Yeah. I am."

"Honey, you are hurt!"

"I'm fine. I hurt my head pretty bad, though."

"We have to get you to a hospital!"

"I'd think that would be smart too."

Anna drives Sparkster to the hospital, since she doesn't want him to drive because of his injury. Sparkster checks into the hospital, where after a few days, the doctor walks into his room.

"Well, Sparkster, we took the x-rays."

"Am I going to be okay, doc?"

"Well, yes, but I would advise you to not fight anymore. if you do, you could easily get killed."

"See, Sparkster? If you would've listened to me."

"But at least I killed Mario and his brother. They won't be back ever again. And there is no one else left to fight. I think everything worked out fine."

"There's someone who wants to see you, Sparkster."

"Who?"

Axel Gear walks in Sparkster's room on crutches.

"Axel! I thought you were dead!"

"I thought I was too, but someone found me and brought me in. I am fourtunate to be alive."

"I'll say."

"Since I helped you, I have a propisition."

"What?"

"You guys can come live with me in my mansion. I got enough room there for all of you."

"I thought you said you didn't need anyone?"

"I don't need you guys. I am just saying you guys can come live with me in my mansion if you want."

Sparkster looks at Anna and back to Axel Gear.

"Okay, Axel."

Axel Gear smiles.

"Good."

Axel Gear leaves the room and goes back to his.

"Well, Sparkster. You will need to stay here for about three weeks. However, if you take about a year of physical rehabilitation, you will be able to fight once more."

"Really?"

"I would say. I am a doctor."

"Great! Alright Anna, I'll stay here, and I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay."

Anna hugs Sparkster and Sparkster lies down on his bed. He then drifts off to sleep, dreaming about his life and when he will fight another enemy, and about Mario burning in hell.

* * *

**THE END**

_**Written by...RocketKnighter**_

**_Series created by...RocketKnighter_**

**_Characters from the Rocket Knight series are copyright of Konami_**

**_Characters from Mario series are copyright of Nintindo_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	9. Alternate Ending

Hello, everyone. Some people might not be too satisfied with the original ending, so I made this one. Enjoy!

* * *

**Castle Throne Room**

Mario and Sparkster meet for their final battle to the end. Mario strikes Sparkster in the head with his mallet. Sparkster falls to the ground. Mario stands over him, looking down at the pathetic opossum knight. Sparkster's head bleeding, and Sparkster can barely keep his eyes open. Mario raises his arms to bring down his mallet, but Sparkster kicks Mario's stomach. Mario holds his gut, and Sparkster is just barely able to stand up.

Axel Gear locks his sword with Luigi's mallet. Luigi kicks Axel Gear in the testicles, and Axel bends over. Luigi brings up his hammer into Axel Gear's face. Axel Gear, holding his mouth, turns away from Luigi. Luigi punches Axel Gear in the side, in the gut, and again in the face. Axel Gear shakes off his injuries, and slices Luigi in the chest. Luigi looks at what has been done, and winces at the overpowering pain.

Mario smacks Sparkster's sword out of his hand, and whacks him across the face with his elbow. Mario then knees Sparkster's gut, and Sparkster falls to his knees. Mario raises his mallet and cracks a hit on Sparkster's head once, twice, and Sparkster falls to the floor. Mario raises his arms to deliver the final blow, but misses when Sparkster rolls out of the way. Sparkster then reaches for his fallen sword. Sparkster picks it up and shoots a fireball at Mario. Mario throws it right back by smacking it with his mallet. The fireball hit Sparkster in the chest, and knocks him down.

Axel Gear elbows Luigi back and cuts his arm. Luigi knows what he's in for. Axel Gear sices Luigi's knees, and Luigi falls down on them. Axel Gear cuts off Luigi's arms, and then his head. The head rolls across the floor to Mari's feet.

Mario looks down at the horrific item displayed at his feet. Mario then looks up at his brother's killer, and charges like a bull that just saw red. Axel Gear holds his sword out, and Mario ducks under it and punches Axel in the groin. Sparkster is able to get up, and help out his ally. Sparkster takes out his sword and runs toward Mario. Mario looks at his two opponents and sighs. The two run toward Mario, and Mario flees out the room and into the streets of the kingdom. Mario runs to the square of the town, where many spectators watch to see the outcome of the skirmish. Sparkster shoots a long fire-spike at Mario, and it hits his arm. Axel Gear shoots one as well, but Mario reflects it with his mallet back at the opossum knight. Axel Gear deflects it again, and Mario gets it again, and Axel gets hit in the right shoulder. Axel Gear runs toward Mario, and Mario trips Axel. Axel falls to the ground and Mario walks over to him. Mario raises his arms and whacks Axel across his face with the mallet, once again, and then goes for a final blow. Mario brings down the mallet on Axel head, crushing his skull and scattering blood across the ground.

Sparkster looks on in horror.

"Well-a, Sparkster..it's-a just-a you...and-a me!"

"Mario..you are a crazy son of a bitch. I must stop you!"

Mario runs toward Sparkster with his mallet ready, and Sparkster has his sword drawn. Mario knows how quick Sparkster is wth his hand, and takes a false approach. Sparkster swings at Mario, but misses. Mario counters with a strike to the arm. Sparkster slashes again, miss and counter. Sparkster brings up his sword, and Mario kicks him in the stomach. Mario then smacks Sparkster up across the face with his mallet. Sparkster growns in pain, and Mario brings back his mallet. Mario strikes him across the face once more, twice, thrice, and with that last shot, Mario brings it down hard. The mallet crushes Sparkster's skull, killing him. Mario stands up, looking down onwhat his soul hast done in anger. Mario looks around to see the people cheering. Mario cheers them on and drops his mallet, and falls to his knees in happiness of his victory. The people of the Mushroom Kingdom throw their hats up in the air for the victory of their hero, Mario.

"Yay! Mario has defeated the evil terrorist invaders!"

"They may-a be dead, but our-a king has been killed-a by them."

The people look at the ground, and back up at Mario.

"He will-a be given a proper-a burial. But-a these-a will be sent back-a to their kingdom-a as-a corpses."

The people cheer once more, and follow Mario to the castle throne room. They take their king on a sleet of metal. Mario goes down to Princess Sherry's dungeon.

"You-a...are free-a to go.."

"Sparkster and Axel Gear are.."

Mario nods, and Princess Sherry breaks into tears. Mario tries to comfort her, but she pushes him back. She walks up to the throne room and looks out the window. She turns to see Luigi's body cut into pieces, gives a little snicker, and looks back out the window.

"Zephyrus isn't far...I'll walk."

Mario nods and shows her the door. She walks out and Mario shuts the door behind her. Mario then puts his hand on the window. He looks on to see the princess walking through the streets. He looks away and sits on the throne.

"Well-a...I-a guess Princess-a Toadstool will-a be ruler.."

He looks over at Luigi's body, and nearly throw up. He then takes out a piece of paper.

**Three Days Later**

A chariot arrives in the Kingdom of Zephyrus with the corpses of the knights. A letter is handed to Sparkster's wife. It reads,

_**I'm sorry. I had to do this for the people of my kingdom. I know you will hate me, but I don't care. Your hero is dead, and that's all I know. Give him a proper burial. He deserves it, he was a great fighter. Thank you.**_

_**Mario Mario**_

__

**

* * *

**

**_THE END_**

I hope you enjoyed this. This ending can be selected by your choice, just put in the one you thought was better. Thank you for reading!


End file.
